Love Me
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Love Me: Yaoi para variar ¬.¬U Takao espera a la persona que ama, sin embargo tantas esperanzas guardadas, tanta pasion, tanto amor, todo podria volverse contra el de forma cruel... precuela de Koi No Tenshi Maiorite, no es necesario saber de el otro fi


"Beyblade pertenece a sus dueños, Lazy Knack dueño de la cancion, ustedes de los reviews"

**_

Love Me 

_**  
Precuela de Koi No Tenshi Maiorite 

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Takao salia de un cafe, era una tarde de principios de invierno y llovia a cantaros... trataba de calentar sus manos y para eso se quito los guantes humedos que solo hacian que el frio calara en los huesos... su cabello yacia humedo y escurria agua por sus mejillas, carecia de la gorra por que esta habia decidido perderse ese preciso dia y acomodaba la tapa"

**_ARUMIkan no marui yen o mashikaku ni orinagara  
kimi o matsu machi kado sa  
nakami no ekitai wa mou nurukute nomenai kedo  
shikatanaku motsu ore sa..._**

- Aqui estoy esperandolo... mi corazon late apresurado... -trato de dar un sorbo al expreso pero fallo- ah maldito cafe por que tenias que estar tan caliente... Es una hermosa tarde aunque llueva... a veces quisiera llorar como las nubes... para quedar vacio y emprender un nuevo camino... mejor trato de calentarme en vez de decir sandeces... y creando esta maraña de preguntas que solo acrementan este rompecabezas de mi mente...

**__**

Doblando el círculo de aluminio puede cuadrar  
Estoy esperándote en la esquina de la calle  
Aunque el líquido adentro es muy caliente para tomar  
Estoy obligado a sostenerlo  


"Takao trataba de acomodarse su chamarra humeda mientras el cafe inundaba con su dulce aroma invocando los sentimeintos de cariño, calidez, consuelo, libertad, energia y amor... Takao se dedico a mirar el humo que escapaba de la prision de ese envase... Takao retiro la tapa y miro el oscuro liquido enfriarse, algo tan amargo podia ser tan dulce... tan dulce como la mirada llena de odio que proviniera de la persona que amaba"

**__**

mukashi kiita kanashiki machi no MERODEI o omoidashite  
hisashiburi ni narashitara hitotsu no NAZO ga toketa no sa

- Tu mirada... como puedes mirame con tanto odio y yo sentir que me derrito ante tu mirada... crei que mis sentimientos eran ilusiones u obsesion... pero debo reconocer que me enamorado de la persona equivocada.. me he enamorado de ti... -Takao se recargo junto al poste de la lampara saliendo de el cobijo de la entrada de el cafe- por que siento que estas en cada celula de mi piel... incluso escucho la melodia del mundo cuando llora de tristeza cuando tu estas conmigo...

  
**_Recordando la melodía de la afligida ciudad  
Encontré una pieza de rompecabezas_**

"Takao pensaba en aquel acertijo de su corazon flechado por una persona... que lo odiaba, deseando que las pocas sonrisas que aquella persona daba fueran de amor por el... pero el amor es cruel a veces... el sabia que ese dia definiria muchas cuando cuando cito a aquella persona... la unica persona por la que seria capaz de cambiar su ser, de ser alguien mas... mas propio para esa persona que inundaba sus pensamientos mas intimos y reconditos de su mente adolescente"

**__**

hokouyou no shingou ga aoi ni kawari jinrui ga  
ugoki hajimeta keredo  
itsumo no you ni ore dake kono mama sa ni, san bo ugoku kedo  


- Te amo... -murmuro a la nada de las calles que la gente desalojaba por la lluvia- te amo... con todo mi ser... desearia que llegaras y me vieras aunque sea con esa mirada de matador... si de matador... yo Kinomiya Takao me enamore de un chico... me valen los tabus sociales... me vale el mundo... solo deseo que tu me ames... -Takao acomodaba la tapa de su cafe y dios unos pasos para asomarse a los lados- por que no llegas... me matas por dentro... me mata no saber que pasara...

**__**

Cuando el signo se puso azul y la gente se empezó a mover  
Sólo camino unos pasos y me detengo como siempre  


"Takao probo finalmente su bebida... dejando que el amargo y al mismo tiempo dulce sabor se deslizara por su garganta... a veces se preguntaba como una simple bebida pudiera evocar y liberar todas las ansias en su interior, llevarlo al limite de sus propias fronteras en todos los sentidos... admitia que a veces desearia que el mundo desapareciera y el pudiera lanzarse a los brazos de la persona que ama... llenarla de besos y finalmente entregarse por completo y besar aquello labios frios que de seguro retenian una pasion oculta que el habia podido visualizar raras veces"

**__**

yami no naka de ore o utsusu GARASUKEESU ni kazarareta  
ningyo ga sakki kara kowai kao de ore o miteru

- mmmmmmmm.... -Takao miro a un niño observando el vidrio de una jugueteria que tenian en el aparador muñeco de el- ese muñeco sonrie pero sus ojos estan sin vida... acaso yo me vere como el... sin vida... con una sonrisa falsa... -Takao murmuraba para si mismo- pero el suyo no muestra mucha diferencia de el real... pero que digo... tu estas vivo... tus ojos brillan como el fuego cuando luchas... te apasionas aunque lo niegues... tantos sentimientos ocultos bajo tu piel...

  
**_Un muñeco en la maleta de vidrio  
que me refleja en la oscuridad  
sigue mirándome con su cara enojada _**  


"Takao sonrio recordando cada faccion de su amor secreto... cada linea, cada gesto, cada sonido que pudiera escapar de sus labios... como caminaba, como se movia... su forma de mover los ojos ante las acciones de su alrededor... como lo miraba furioso... Takao sonrio recordando la mirada que ya hasta merecia marca registrada que solia dedicarle... seria una mirada cargada de ira pero era 'su' mirada... Takao continuo degustando el cafe mientras se mecia suavemente con sus jeans y chamarra humeda"

**__**

kamiKAPPU o sankaku ni otte nomihoshita KOOHII to  
kimi o matsu machi kado de  
jimen o ketobashite narihibiku kono oto ga  
BARAADO sa wakaru kai   


- Por que la gente se mueve tan aprisa que no miran el dia tan perfecto que es... si llueve es cierto... hace frio es cierto... pero si miras al cielo te daras cuenta de la belleza que rodea nuestro mundo, como ella se une a la melancolia y alegria de nosotros... rayos el amor me hace decir cosas tan cursis.. como una cancion que siento brotar de mi alma cada vez que te veo ahi... oh dios como te amo... 

**__**

Una taza de papel de café que me tomé  
y el sonido de las personas pateando el suelo  
haz una balada  
¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?   


"Takao entonces lo miro venia con la chamarra de el equipo y protegia a una chica que no reconocio... Takao empezo a llorar, lagrimas escurrian al ver como le sonreia tan abiertamente, tan amorosamente... como se habia engañado tan facil... como creyo que alguien como Hiwatari Kai podria alguna vez amarlo y desearlo como Takao lo hacia con el... jamas... era la palabra que resumio miles de pensamientos... cientos de lagrimas no derramadas antes por la esperanza venian a sus ojos... Takao habia muerto en ese momento interiormente"

**__**

yoru no machi de hitorikiri demo owari wa mada saki dakara  
kanashiku nanka wa nai no sa tada sukoshi tsukaretekitaze

- No me ama... no me ama... jamas me amaria... -Takao solo acato a correr dejando caer y derramarse el cafe dejando a un Kai confundido que lo veia de lejos correr- jamas hubo esperanzas, hizo un caos de mi ser... mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos parecion haber decidio que eras el destinado... que era mi luz... pero solo la oscuridad ahora me seguira... haz sido la tormenta que arraso con todo... te odio!!!... -Takao grito el ultimo murmullo antes de parar frente a un parque- la noche ha llegado para dejarme hundir en su oscuridad... me siento sin... ¿Corazón?... sin sentimientos... con mis alas rotas finalmente... destruido por dentro... quiero olvidar... -Takao dijo entre lagrimas-

**__**

Estoy sólo en la noche  
pero no me siento triste  
porque el final aún está muy lejos  
Sólo estoy un poco cansado   


"Takao sonrio y se abrazo a si mismo... la chamarra que originalmente fuera celeste era de un gris azulado... sus jeans azules ahora estaban enlodados junto a sus tenis... su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal... su cabello se solto de su acostumbrada coleta y escurria el agua de la lluvia que empezo a arreciar con mayor fuerza... lucia tan distinto... tan perdido como una alma que carece de hogar mortal, celestial o incluso infernal... simplemente estaba perdido en un millon de pensamientos de amor rotos sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba... escucho la voz diciendole que no llorara y solo agacho su cabeza"

**__**

ore no fuku kuchibue wa wari to akarui uta de  
zen sekai ni hitotachi ni sasagerareta NOIZU  
dare hitori shiru hazu no nai kono MERODEI ga  
omae ni wa kikoeru ka? sayonarada  
LOVE ME

- Tala... que haces aqui... -Takao apenas dijo cuando sintio los brazos de el pelirojo sobre el- Tala tu sabes que amo a Hiwatari-san... no seria justo que estuviera contigo como me lo pidieras hace dos dias... entiende que no podre olvidarlo por ahora... y que... el se hallevado todo mis sentimientos... asi que ignoro si sere el mismo de quien te enamoraste... -Tala giro a Takao y lo vio directamente a los ojos- Tala-chan... yo... -Tala coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios y despues los coloco sobre los de Takao silenciandolo-

**__**

El silbido que doy es el claro sonido  
dedicado a las personas alrededor del mundo  
¿Puedes escuchar esta melodía que nadie conoce?  
Ha terminado  
Love me

"Takao recibio ese beso fantasma de los dedos de Tala... aun no estaba listo para entregar el que fuera su primer beso y Tala lo sabia... Tala solo lo abrazo bajo la lluvia mientras el resto de los Demolition boys veian de lejos y dejaban detras a su capitan... Takao lloraba en brazos de Tala, su amor se habia perdido y ahora quedaba la dura prueba de la que quizas no podria salir vivo... y si salia... la persona que se mereceria su amor deberia ser Tala"

**__**

Love me...

- Temo perder esta prueba de supervivencia... por favor abrazame fuerte Tala -Tala se quedo callado y solo abrazo a su amado Takao- temo no ser tan fuerte... temo deja de amar... de sentir esperanza... de perder el tiempo concedido... que mis entimeintos de amor no esten destinados a durar... de que ya este muerto...

****

Amame...

"Lastimosamente Takao perderia esa prueba apenas pasaran tres dias y Tala llorara por primera vez en su vida sobre el cuerpo inerte de Takao... Max revelo esa misma noche que Takao habia sido su primer amor, Rei simplemente callaba soportando las lagrimas y Kai miraba por la ventana preguntandose que habia pasado tres dias atras pero era tarde"

___________________________________________________________________________________

bueno no me quieran matar las fans de Takao que como dice es la precuela de Koi No Tenshi Maiorite... y si ese fic ya va por el quinto cap... -.- o cuarto si descontamos el prologo...

ahora anuncios ^^ las dires van despues de la doble diagonal:

visiten mi blog 

arashi_yoru.pitas.com (por favor las fans de Kai dejen de babear y las de Rei sorry ya cambie el lay de el neko chino favorito)

animedreamers-ffnet.tk (estamos teniendo un concurso de halloween de escribir fics de gundam... seria un honor si participan)

bueno nos vemos en algun otro fic amor y paz blie lao ^^V


End file.
